


This is Not the End

by CinnamonRoll



Series: Indigo Basic [2]
Category: Avenger - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A set up, Fluff, M/M, Not a prank, Phone sex talk, Tony wants Steve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll/pseuds/CinnamonRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lalalalalala~ Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	This is Not the End

**Author's Note:**

> Lalalalalala~ Enjoy :)

Steve was enjoying the god's mouth. To much of movement suddenly Steve hit the head of his bed, "ouchh" . Steve then just realised what is going on. 

"Aye-aye-aye holdonholdon,hold-on!" Thor stop what his doing and look at the captain eyes. 

"What the hell are you doing? This is getting nonsense!   I'm going to give Stark a call" Steve push Thor away far from him, get his pants back and start walking  the phone inside his room.

"Don't do anything! Stay there!"   Steve hits the phone keyboard, dialling Stark number. 

"Come on wake up!! Ugh-" Steve try until the fifth time,   

"Captain I'm warning yo-u"   

"Stark I got a big problem, not you but me! Thor inside my room."  

"Yeah-hh, so what you want me to do? Call the cab?"   

"Stark! I'm serious!  He's  acting weird-d andd.."   

"How weird? What he done to you? Argh! Captain I'm warning YOU!!!" Suddenly Stark voice getting high and he breathing harder. Steve can hear all that.  

"What are you doing, Stark? I'm not going to play around with you- are you-WHAT ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW STARK!!?"   

"ARGHH-JUSTCONTINUEDOITWITHHIM!!!"   

"What?! Stark you spying on us? You make him like this?"   

"No-ooo.. Not me Bruce.. Bruce did it oh-ohhh ahhh~♡" 

"Done jerking off?"  Steve smirk at the telephone. 

"Yeahh-hhh.. Wait I grab the tissue. Yeah im done"

"Gross man ever" 

"Language captain. Ok back to the main. Just enjoy it captain,  its not everyday you get this.. And we realised how the god look at you. You stuck in the ice too long and lonely..." 

" Are you telling me it's base on that reason?  it's ridiculous Stark. I am fine. Can you just please make everything back too normal? Please at least not in this way if you want me to be happy.. " 

" ok.. Don't.. You sound so pathetic. Listen captain, it won't stop here until you really into this. Wish you good luck! Good night! " Stark off the phone. Leaving the captain wondering on the phone alone. Steve walks into his room to the waiting god there. 

"Thor, Thor? What the fuck! Hey it's my bed! No one can sleep on my bed! Hey!" Thor ignore the captain and continue his sleeping. Steve was tired. He need rest too. Without thinking too much, Steve lays beside Thor trying not to be to close. Slowly both of them goes sleeping and waiting until the morning light shines and wake them up.  

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you're human
> 
> KudosKudosKudosKudos  
> ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
